Peep Hole of Opportunity
by Agentkroon
Summary: I have been living with Fluttershy for some time now. But I got Curious of what those strange sounds were coming from her room. Fluttershy X Oc Human!This was a request. I am still taking them! CLOP! Lemon!


Hey guys! I was in the clop mood once more, so you know what that means!

This one, as well as several others, were suggested by ShiningShadow1965. You rock man!

I will be posting each of his requests as different stories.

i do not own My Little Pony: FIM, It is owned by Hasbro.

Hope You Enjoy!

Fluttershy X Oc Human.

"Fluttershy! I'm back! I got those berries you asked me to find." I yelled, walking out of the forest towards the shy mare's shack. It had been three weeks since she had found me in the woods, bare of clothes.

_(Flashback)_

I had lost my memories, not knowing how I got there. I only knew my name.

Shadow.

Or at least, I thought that was my name. I was found with a lot of scratches on me, as well as a small fracture to my ribs. I was rescued by the light-colored mare, she had brought me to her home and had helped me get better.

I was in her debt. She told me she did not need any kind of payback, but i insisted upon staying and helping her with anything.

She told me that I was called a human, some type of large intelligent ape that had not been seen for over a thousand years. I was shocked at this, but then grew sad as i realised i might be the only one left of my kind.

She cheered me up though, taking me into the town called Ponyville to meet her friends. The townsfolk were skeptical of me at first, but after they got to know me they realised that I was a friend.

I became quick friends with the other 5 of the mane 6. And was allowed to live in the city. I was offered the extra room at Fluttershy's shack. When I gave the mare a hug when she asked, her face was almost redder than a tomato.

And thus, began my life with Fluttershy.

_(Flashback over)_

"The green ones with red spots?" The mare quietly responded.

"Yep! I made sure of it after the time I accidently picked poison joke and put it in your sandwich! You have a great jazz voice with that plant, by the way" I reply

"Yes th-thank you Shadow." She said

She had been acting weird lately, she would always speak to me in stutters. She would blush whenever i talked to her. It was weird!

"Do you need me for anything else?" I asked. If I was going to live here with her, I might as well pull my fair share of the work.

"Um..No.. Well, if it is not a problem. That is.. it's fine if you don't want to.. Can you sleep outside tonight?" She said, blushing.

Girls are weird

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I can't sleep outside today. It has been getting colder out lately" I say

'_Why would she want me to sleep outside?_' I thought.

"Ok.. It's fine Shadow. Actually, can you feed angel-if you don't mind that is?" Fluttershy asked "I have something that needs to be taken care of"

"Why can't I take care of it for you?" I asked

She blushed even more. "N-no I have to take care of this myself."

"O.K then" I say

She walked off to her room, closing the door quietly.

"Angel, she's gone!" I say quietly.

The rabbit comes out from nowhere and into the kitchen with jumps to the counter next to me. He waves.

He always seemed to like me better than anyone.

"Sup, man. I got you the good stuff tonight my friend " I hold out my fist.

The small rabbit jumps up, slamming his fist to mine. I take out the red berries from my baskett.

Strawberries, Angel was not allowed to have them because of how sweet they are.

I tossed the bag to him, he grabbed it, gave me a nod and left the room. I never did know where he went to when I gave him those.

"Ahh, Now that that is done, I should head off to bed." I say to myself. I had the room right next to Fluttershy's, only a small piece of wood separating us. The only thing between us.

The wood was a bit old though, And a small, thumb-sized hole just big enough to look through had appeared. I was actually going to fix it soon. It was the only thing that connected our rooms. I could look through it and see her entire room. I could see her sleeping, her soft breathing made her look so peaceful.

I walked down the hall, stopping at Flutter's door. I knocked. I heard a small "eep" from the other side, followed by a "Y-yes?".

"Just wanted to say goodnight" I say

"O-oh g-goodnight, Shadow" I hear from the other side of the door.

She was so innocent. the way she helped the animals was always such a sight. How nice she is to them. How cute she looks when surrounded by the anim-

'_What am I thinking? I can't think of her like that!'_ I shook my head.

I walked into my room and was about to get in my bed when I heard a noise.

It was soft, but it sounded like heavy breathing.

I walked closer to the wall, I could hear it better now.

"Nggh!" It sounded like a moan. The more I listened, the more i heard them

But that was Fluttershy's room...

I glanced at the small hole that connected to Fluttershy's room.

What could she be doing? Another moan, another pang of curiosity.

Breathing heavy, I move to the hole and placed my eye over the hole.

My hair stood on end, my legs quivered and i almost gasped.

On the other side of this wall, was Fluttershy pleasuring herself!

She had her hoof over her nethers, rubbing herself!

I couldn't believe it! Here was sweet, shy Fluttershy, sexually touching herself!

"Nggh... Shadow" I hear

My breath hitched. She was masterbating... To ME!

i never knew she had this sort of thing in her. I never knew that she liked me enough for this though!

It would explain her behavior to me as of late. I listened more.

"Sh-Shadow! I wish you were here. Mnnh! I just don't want to ruin what we have." She says in her lust-filled state.

I felt a tightening in my pants, mt hormones began raging.

Without thinking I say "All you had to do was ask"

She froze, her eyes widen and she looked and saw my eye staring back at her.

Her face had now become 5 shades of tomato red.

I walked out of my room, opened her door,and walked in.

"Y-y-you saw!? Did y-you hear..?" She said very quietly.

"Yes, I heard it all." I say

"You must hate me now, knowing what i just did. I won't be mad if you don't want to see me ever aga-Mph!" She started, but stopped her with a kiss.

Her eyes were huge, for face getting even more red.

I pulled away "And why would I hate you, your in heat. And that is something I can help with." I say.

"Shadow... Okay. J-just be gentle ok? " Fluttershy whispered.

_(Clop start)_

I put my lips over hers,once more, this time with more passion. She eagerly returned the kiss, surprising me by slipping her tongue in my mouth!

Who knew she could be forward?

We battled with our tongues for dominance, falling on the bed in the process .

I began running my hands down her back, resting them on her plot. She moaned in my mouth.

I gave her backside a squeeze, fully enjoying the squeak that escaped her lips.

"Shadow...I need you, badly." Fluttershy whispered to me.

My pants were off in a flash, flesh now proudly standing tall.

She revealed herself to me, her swollen pussy lips red with need.

I lined myself to her entrance, waiting to ask her if she was sure.

"I'm sure, now please... put it in!" She begged.

Taking that, I slid myself in. It was tight, but her already wet folds made it easy to slide in.

I thrusted once, but stopped when she cried out. I noticed a small trail of blood leaking out of her.

"Fluttershy, It was your first time?" I say

"Y-yes, but I'm fine. You go ahead and continue." she says.

I thrusted slow at first, her tight, wet insides keeping me inside her. After i felt it was right, I started thrusting harder.

Fluttershy moaned in delight "Nggh! Yeah! Keep doing that! Faster!"

I obliged, thrusting as fast as I can. I was already close, and would not be able to last much longer.

"Fluttershy! I'm gonna cum soon!" I say, grunting.

"Inside! Do It inside! I'm coming too Ahh!" She clamped around me, forcing me over the edge.

Hot seman spewed inside her, filling her womb.

I slipped out of her, some of the leftover cum oozing out.

'I fell to her side. She kissed my on the cheek.

"I love you Shadow" She said

"I love you too Fluttershy" We both went into a blissful sleep.

And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed!

More will be coming soon, so send in requests!

Agentkroon OUT!


End file.
